1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose construction for conveying water under pressure, a new metallic stem therefor and to new methods of making the hose construction and the stem.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hose construction for conveying water under pressure and comprising a flexible tubular hose having opposed ends, a metallic stem having opposed ends and having one of the ends thereof disposed in one of the ends of the hose, and a metallic tubular ferrule telescoped on the one end of the hose and being radially inwardly crimped toward the stem to compress the end of the hose between the ferrule and the stem, the one end of the stem having a plurality of annular spaced apart projections thereon and respectively having external peripheral surfaces embedded into the one end of the hose, the stem having an opening passing therethrough and defining an internal peripheral surface thereof, the one end of the stem terminating at an end edge thereof that is defined by the internal peripheral surface joining with the external peripheral surface of an adjacent annular projection. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,031 to Ettlinger.